Home Away From Home
Tai cannot believe his luck when he and Koromon appear in real world, so he heads home to investigate, only to discover that he must somehow get back to the digital world. Synopsis After defeating Etemon, Tai and the now de-digivolved Koromon find themselves back in the normal world, but Tai can't quite believe it. They arrive in a park Tai remembers from childhood and he realizes he is in his hometown, noting the familiar landmarks. They ask a little girl if she is real or digital, making her cry. Koromon then begins attracting attention from the people in the park, so they quickly leave. Tai gets excited when he realizes that he will finally be heading home. They arrive at the front door of his apartment and hesitantly go inside. Tai, expecting to see his parents, realizes they're not home. He raids the fridge for food and notices the calendar on the door. Though it has been weeks in the Digital World, in the real world it's the same day Tai left for camp. He comes to the conclusion that the time rift took them back in time (when really it is because very little time has passed in the real world since his absence). His younger sister Kari, who somehow instantly recognizes Koromon, appears from her room and claims she's seen him before. Tai is quite confused by this and thinks she might be sick. He then calls the other DigiDestined to see if they are home too, but they are still stuck in Digiworld. Tai then makes eggs for everyone and sees a news report about freak weather around the globe. He thinks he's seeing Digimon on the screen and Kari quickly assures him he is not the only one seeing things. Tai's Digivice begins acting up. Izzy's face then appears seen on a nearby computer screen, warning Tai not to come back to the Digital World because he is better off staying where he is. Before Tai can get things straight, Izzy disappears and Tai is left without a clue of what to do. Time passes and Kari tells Koromon that he may never return home. Tai realizes that the Digiworld's problems are slipping through the dimensions into Earth, and that he doesn't know how to return to Digiworld. He is about to lose his temper when the ground shakes and they see Tyrannomon outside, firing at a nearby building. Tai decides to follow these mysteriously appearing Digimon in hopes of finding the dimensional rift back to Digiworld. He sees Drimogemon, who disappears, and then Ogremon who Koromon tries to fight. Kari also chases after Tai and they both tell Koromon he has to Digivolve, though at first he isn't successful because Tai's Digivice isn't responding. Koromon is finally able to Digivolve, and a rift opens in the sky. Agumon attacks Ogremon and he is sucked into the rift. Tai and Agumon then follow, even though Kari begs Tai not to leave her behind. Little do they know, an eighth digivice is sitting in their apartment, waiting for its owner. Featured characters Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Tai, can I make a little suggestion? Open the door!" :—'Koromon' urges Tai to stop hesitating outside his apartment. Koromon: "Maybe they went to DigiWorld!" Tai: "That's not funny!" :—'Tai' and Koromon find that the rest of the Kamiyas are not home. "What did I just say? I'm confusing myself!" :—'Tai' thinking too much about the relationship between the real world and the Digital World. "Tai does bug me sometimes, but he is the coolest big brother in the world." :—'Kari' on her relationship with her brother. "What am I gonna do, throw the digivice at the monsters and hope they get scared and run away?" :—'Tai' on his uselessness in the real world. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes Category:Weekly Featured Articles